Gram Alnin
"Do, or do not. There is no try. Either you do something, or you don't. There's nothing in between." ''-Gram Alnin A wise, respected, and over Four hundred year-old Jedi Master, '''Gram Alnin' has seats on both the High and Main Jedi Councils, is skilled with a Lightsaber, and is a master Tactician and starfighter pilot. A veteran of countless battles, including Geonosis, Christophsis, Teth, Felucia, and Iceberg Three, and the leader of the elite, Thruster Company, Gram serves as both an experienced Jedi General and Consular. Biography Early Life Gram was brought to the Temple 434 BBY. As a youngling, Alnin trained under Jedi Master Yoda, along with the many other padawans of his age. As a child, Alnin showed much interest in machines, specifically with starfighters and tower defenses, as he grew older he also displayed a large interest in saber techniques. While originally scheduled to receive a proper master, Alnin's main Jedi teacher was master Yoda. Becoming a Master and Padawan Training. Alnin was knighted at a young age, and becoming a Jedi Master was soon to follow. In the numerous decades following becoming a master, Alnin took up training of padawans many times, most recently including the Zeltron, Katie Primestar. While constantly seeking thrill and adventure rather than training in the Temple, "Kat" was possibly one of Gram's greatest students, showing skill in both study, and saber techniques. Mid Life While nearing the age of 100, Alnin used his strong connection with the Force to retain a rather youthful stature. Shortly after the Jedi Master Beldorion left the Order, Alnin was considered the second greatest Jedi in the entire Order, next to master Yoda. Nearly 200 years later, Yoda and Alnin, along with other Jedi Masters of that time, discovered that the shape of the Force had begun to flux, becoming murky and uncertain. Studying the perplexing mystery in silent meditation, the Jedi High Council, of which both Yoda and Alnin were now senior members, was unanimous; the power of the dark side was growing. While the Council and the other Jedi believed this indicated the growing power of the Sith or other dark-siders, Yoda put forth the possibility that the darkening of the Force might suggest the imminent approach of the Chosen One, which prophecy said would bring balance to the Force. Invasion of Naboo In 32 BBY, the Galactic Senate passed legislation that called for the taxation of trade routes to outlying systems, in an attempt to weaken the ever-expanding Trade Federation, which had grown increasingly powerful; to the point that it had its own Senate delegation and easily 'persuaded' Republic weapons inspectors to overlook the arming of the Federation's shipment vessels into lethal battleships. As such, the Federation created an invasion force of battle droids, in addition to their growing fleet of warships, and in protest of the Senate's legislation, blockaded the small world of Naboo. Queen Amidala of Naboo implored the help of the Republic, and as such, Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum asked Yoda and the Council to send Jedi to negotiate with the Trade Federation, as ambassadors of the Republic. Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi returned to the Temple with much to report to the High Council. In addition to this supposed Chosen One, Qui-Gon brought news of the return of the Sith; while he and the Queen's entourage had been preparing to depart the planet of Tatooine after having their damaged ship repaired, what appeared to be a Sith Lord confronted the Jedi Master in a lightsaber duel. After hearing this, Gram accompanied the party back to Naboo, where he partook in the battle, and briefly encountered the mysterious Sith apprentice, Darth Maul. (To be Expanded) Separatist Crisis Spurred by the failure of the Senate to even vote on the Financial Reform Act, many planets, systems and corporations began to withdraw from the Republic. In addition, and particularly troubling for the Jedi, especially Yoda and Gram, the disillusioned former Jedi Count Dooku, who had once studied under Yoda and was a close friend of Gram, was the leading voice among these Separatists. Upon making his way to Kamino, Obi-Wan Kenobi discovered that a massive army of clones was being created; apparently, on the orders of the late Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. Kenobi reported this to Masters Mace Windu, Alnin, and Yoda, the senior members of the Council, who had had no knowledge of a clone army. Obi-Wan felt certain that the template of the clone army, a bounty hunter named Jango Fett, was the same bounty hunter who had been involved in the attempts on Senator Amidala's life. After Kenobi's second report and Emergency Powers were granted to Palpatine, Gram and Windu responded by taking what Jedi were at the Temple to Geonosis to free Kenobi, Skywalker, and Amidala. Geonosis and start of the Clone War Windu, Gram and the Jedi were confronted by a huge droid army under the command of Count Dooku, with only a handful surviving, when, with the rank of General, Yoda arrived with a contingent of the new clone army. Yoda and Gram commanded the forces of the Republic, before feeling a disturbance in the Force. (To be Expanded) Master Yoda and Gram arrived in a hangar to confront Dooku, after he had grievously wounded Skywalker and Kenobi. After deflecting Dooku's Force powers, among which was Force Lightning, they both realized that Dooku had turned to the dark side of the Force, becoming a Sith Lord. A lightsaber duel began between the three and, while overpowering Alnin, Yoda almost managed to defeat Dooku, however the Sith Lord used the Force to drop a pillar over Obi-Wan and Anakin. Yoda had to concentrate on stopping the massive construction from crushing the two Jedi, time in which Dooku made his escape. Though the Republic won the Battle of Geonosis under the direction of High Generals Yoda and Alnin, many Jedi were killed. More importantly, the one thousand year peace that had existed since the Seventh Battle of Ruusan had ended. Both Jedi sensed that the Clone Wars would be a long and tumultuous period for both the Republic and the Jedi Order itself, and indeed they were, shaking the galaxy to its very core. During the Clone Wars, Gram, along with many other Jedi Masters, was forced to become a general, fighting in various battles for the Republic on worlds across the galaxy. Jedi General Shortly after the initial launch of the war, Gram became a Jedi General, just like numerous other Jedi. And, similar to many other Jedi, a unit of clones was placed under his command. Along with his second-in-command, the strict and ever vigilant Senior Clone Commander Gran, Alnin commanded the 307th Regiment throughout the war on numerous fronts, frequently with the most elite squad of the regiment, Thruster Company. Packing Thermal Grenades, Rotary blasters, AT-TE and AT-RT walkers, LAAT Gunships, along with the [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Venator-class_star_destroyer Venator-class Attack Cruiser], Security, Thruster Company was a well-equipped and highly effective clone squad in any battle situation, combined with the leadership of General Alnin, the company was worthy of the motto of Shadow Squadron, "Minimal casualties, maximum effectiveness." All troopers of the 307th could be identified by the light green markings on their armor. The Regiment fell under the Third Systems Army in the Grand Army of the Republic, which Gram also leads with Obi-Wan Kenobi, and also contains the 7th Sky Corps, 212th Attack Battalion and 501st Legion. Alnin often led the Regiment alongside Kenobi and Commander Cody with the 212th, Skywalker and Captain Rex with the 501st, Plo Koon and Commander Wolffe with Wolfpack, Jedi Master Kyle Redbreak and Commander Branch with the 422nd Defense Corps, Adi Gallia with the 91st Recon Corps, Jedi General Keelyvine Reus and Commander Ganch, and Mace Windu and Commander Ponds with Lightning Squadron in numerous battles of the war, liberating Separatist-held planets, besieging countless enemy fortifications and claiming key sectors for the Republic. Gram also served with many others of his Jedi colleagues in other instances, such as patrols with Knight Aayla Secura, Commander Bly, Saesee Tiin, as well as Gorm Warren and Commander Finch. The unit is considered one of the most elite Clone divisions of the Third Systems Army and perhaps the entire Grand Army, as usual, alongside the 501st, 212th and 422nd. Notable Members of Thruster Company *CC-2298 "Gran" *CL-2561 "Lighter" (Killed in action) *CL-4773 "Jumper" *CSM-61/312 "Kent" *CT-2844 "Lee" (Team medic) *CT-2940 "Lenn" *CT-4636 "Chain" *CT-3113 "Hant" *CT-3201 "Gage" *CT-2335 "Jordie" *CT-04/077 "Radar" *CT-13-82/7402-538352112 "Thirteen" (Medic) *CT-5210 "Burns" *CT-3115 "Latch" (Gunship pilot) Other Notable units of the 307th Regiment *442nd Siege Battalion *Lambda Squad (Independent, Mainly reports to Alnin and Kenobi, Members serve as replacements for former squad) **RC-1634 "Scraps" **RC-1918 "Racket" **RC-2300 "Trig" **RC-2519 "Throttle" (or "Throt") Fighter Squadrons * Teal Squadron (ARC-170 Starfighters) (Pilots also trained for Y-Wing bombers) **Teal Leader: Gram Alnin **Teal Two: CT-3297 "Riker" **Teal Three: CT-3175 "Greene" **Teal Four: CT-3452 "Upgripe" **Teal Five: CT-2314 "Wedge" **Teal Six: CT-3680 "Farrag" **Teal Seven: CT-2368 "Tahn" **Teal Eight: CT-4125 "Treblanc" **Teal Nine: CT-4311 "Jot" **Teal Ten: CT-4372 "Celbor" **Teal Eleven: CT-1123 "Double A" **Teal Twelve: CT-4433 "Weg" Notable Cruisers of Alnin's section of the Open Circle Fleet *''Security'' *''Arbitrator'' (Destroyed) *''Moniter'' *''Sentinel'' *''Diligent'' *''Resistor'' *''Daedalus'' *''Everlasting'' *''Insurance'' (Acclamator-class cruiser) *''Defiant'' (Acclamator-class cruiser) *''Swift Return II'' (Consular-class cruiser) *''Benevolent'' (Consular-class cruiser) *''Gleaming Hope'' (Arquitens-class cruiser) *''Odyssey'' (Arquitens-class cruiser) LAAT Gunships of Alnin's Fleet *''Grim Reaper'' *''Droid Removal'' *''Harken'' *''Wampa Runner'' *''Packed Horizon'' Early War Battles Following the battles of Christophsis and Teth, as well as the skirmishes at Naboo and Orto Plutonia, Gram's main duties were to hold fleet positions and footholds throughout the galaxy, seeing multiple space battles and droid boardings. Christophsis : "You be listening to the voice of the Confederacy o' Independent Systems. Yer planet, it belongs to us now." : ―Whorm Loathsom, to the people of Christophsis With the Confederacy and the Galactic Republic already embattled for control of crucial hyperlanes, Christophsis's strategic position on the Corellian Run would allow the Confederacy to cut off Republic forces from the Outer Rim, while at the same time providing a staging point for strikes on the planets Kamino and Rothana, the headquarters of Rothana Heavy Engineering, which provided for the Republic war machine. The Separatists hoped to gain control of the resource-rich world for its supply of crystals, which attracted them as a power source for weaponry. They also sought to capture or kill the prominent Republic Senator Bail Prestor Organa, who was on the planet with a city-based refugee camp as part of a behind-enemy-lines effort authorized by the Galactic Senate. With their defense breaking rapidly, Christophsian citizens contacted the Jedi High Council requesting aid for their efforts. In response to the increasingly dire situation, the Council sent High Jedi Generals Alnin and Kenobi with Kyle Redbreak and Anakin Skywalker to assist the Christophsians' defense against the invasion and to provide relief supplies for Organa's effort. The Jedi were outfitted with only a small team of clone trooper detachments from the 212th Battalion, 307th Regiment and 501st Legion due to the reportedly small amounts of Separatist forces on the planet, which was why reclaiming the planet was expected to be an easy mission. Skywalker, Redbreak and the recently appointed Admiral Wullf Yularen were dispatched to the system with a task force of three Star Destroyers with Kenobi, Alnin, CC-2224 and CC-2298—nicknamed "Cody" and "Gran," respectively—were to follow just behind. Trench's Blockade : "The last time I saw that symbol...let's just say I lost a lot of good men that day...I have seen his work firsthand. A corporate fleet was blockading Malastare, a fleet led by Trench. That's why I recognized his tactics. He tore our ships apart. We barely escaped with our lives. In the end, a Jedi-led task force moved in to settle the matter. Trench's ship was destroyed, and we assumed he went down with it." "Are you sure it's him?" "It's possible. Not every captain goes down with his ship. : -Yularen informs Skywalker of his experience with Trench (Listen) (Listen2) Upon arrival at Christophsis, Skywalker, Redbreak, Yularen, and their fleet of three Venator-class Star Destroyers engaged the Separatist blockade in battle, despite a previous order from Kenobi not to. However, the Republic forces were quickly outnumbered by the veteran Harch admiral Trench's fleet. As the situation on the surface became desperate, Organa contacted Skywalker and Redbreak's fleet informing him the local resistance force was low on food, water and munitions. But the senator's transmission was soon cut off as the Consular and Resolute were hit heavily by Trench's command ship. The rain of Separatist fire also destroyed one of the Republic's Pelta-class supply ships, which caused Skywalker and Redbreak to order all reactors to be overfired in an effort to smash past the blockade. Just then, however, Alnin and Kenobi emerged from hyperspace aboard the Negotiator and ordered them to withdraw from their attack. On the insistence of Yularen, Skywalker reluctantly had the Republic's transports retreat behind the nearby moon. Stealth Mission : "That's some trick. So I assume scanners can't detect it." : "As far as we know, but this ''is the first real field test." : "''That's encouraging." : "We figured you'd be up to the challenge." : -Anakin, Obi-Wan and Gram discussing the Stealth ship Once there, Skywalker and Redbreak traveled to see the new "toy" the High Generals had brought. With his frustration at his recent retreat, Anakin was not enthusiastic to find an empty hangar where Gram and Obi-Wan were standing. But with Kenobi's command, a large, experimental Stealth ship suddenly uncloaked in front of them. Their first impression was that it was to be used to discretely outmaneuver the enemy blockade, but Gram and Obi-Wan informed them that it was the only of its kind and Anakin was to use it to sneak past the blockade to deliver relief supplies to Senator Organa on the surface. Meanwhile, Yularen had felt a shiver during the previous battle at the familiarity of the fleet commander's tactics and the symbol that the Providence-class destroyer, the [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Invincible_(dreadnaught) Invincible], bore. He performed research which confirmed his fears: The leader of the Separatist blockade was Admiral Trench, whom he had personally fought in the Battle of Malastare Narrows. Concerned by his findings, Yularen requested that Skywalker postpone his departure and joined his General on the Negotiator, where the stealth ship was being loaded with the relief supplies for Organa. Yularen reported his suspicions and, because he had seen the Admiral's work first-hand, volunteered himself as a consort to Skywalker's mission; he believed that he could be of service to Skywalker during the inevitable encounter that they would have with Trench's cunning. Skywalker accepted Yularen's offer and prepared the ship for departure. Once the ship came around the moon, it became fully cloaked and began to sneak its way past the blockade with Anakin at the helm. However, with the Republic fleet temporarily subdued, Trench decided to draw them out from behind the moon back onto the battlefield. With reports that local resistance on Christophsis was wavering, the admiral ordered a squadron of [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Hyena-class_bomber Hyena-class Bombers] to hit Organa's command center. Skywalker, Yularen and the Stealth ship were directly in the bombers' path, but the Jedi allowed the vessel to drift and the bombers passed by the ship without detection. But the bombers successfully bombed Organa's position, and Kenobi and Alnin contacted Skywalker ordering him to continue with his relief mission while they kept the fleet occupied. But Yularen objected stating it was a trap that Trench had established and Skywalker decided to attack Trench's flagship in order to more easily break the blockade. He cut off Kenobi's reprimand and moved the ship to attack position. Just as Trench grew suspicious of the Republic's tactics, Skywalker uncloaked the ship and launched several torpedoes at the Invincible's bridge. The torpedoes phased off of the command ship's thermal shields and Trench soon learned, with a spread of laser fire, that a Jedi was indeed in command of the cloaked ship. After Trench dispatched an open-frequency message to Skywalker, Kenobi, Alnin and Redbreak were contacted again regarding the admiral's message. They had done research and found that Trench had indeed encountered and defeated cloaked ships before. But with none of them being as small as their vessel, Skywalker devised a plan for defeating Trench once and for all. Despite further protests from the Jedi masters, he moved in for another attack, which gave Trench the opportunity to fire tracking torpedoes that locked onto the ship's magnetic signature. While this worried Yularen, Skywalker's plan was set in motion. He then flew the Stealth ship directly at Trench's cruiser, disabling the cloaking device and diverting all power to the engines, with the tracking torpedoes still on their trail. As he neared closer, Trench was unable to raise his command ship's shields as they were still charging. The Harch Admiral then met his fate as Skywalker led the missiles to hit the Invincible's bridge head on, crippling the entire ship. With Trench out of the way, Skywalker and Yularen finally delivered the supplies to Bail Organa on the surface while Alnin, Kenobi, Redbreak and General SpaceDreamer moved in to break through the remnants of Trench's fleet with an attack force consisting of the Resolute, Security, Negotiator, Consular and Memorable. Surface Attack After breaking through the remnants on Trench's blockade, Alnin, Kenobi, Redbreak and SpaceDreamer joined Skywalker on the surface to push back the remaining Separatist forces on the planet. They had originally planned to thin out a majority of their forces with an ambush at two Christophsisian buidlings side by side. The operation would be handled by Gram, Anakin and Obi-Wan while Generals Kyle and Jennifer would defend the Republic base as it was under construction. The droids began to advance on their position as the Jedi took up positions. Gram and Obi-Wan took position in the South tower while Anakin held in the North. But once the droids reached the buildings, they had been equipped with tanks and were moving in three separate directions. As the Jedi began to suspect a flaw in their plan, droids suddenly burst through their ranks and the mission had to be aborted. : Obi-Wan: "I told you this victory was too easy. We never should have sent the ship back for supplies." : Anakin: "It wasn't ''my idea to send the ship back." : '''Gram': "Well, we'll have to do with what we have now. All right, men, second wave incoming." : Anakin: "Rex, you and your men follow me." : Gram: "Gran, move the rest of the walkers up." : Obi-Wan: "Cody, battle positions!" : ―Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gram Alnin and Anakin Skywalker argue while preparing for battle (To be expanded) Attack on Kamino (To be expanded) Ryloth : "If you can not break that blockade by the next planetary rotation, we will have to postpone our invasion." : "The Twi'leks on that planet can't wait forever master. The longer the Techno Union keeps control of Ryloth, the more difficult it'll be to free them." : "I agree, we don't have much time." : -Gram, Anakin, and Mace after Anakin's fleet's failed attempt to break the blockade After commander Mar Tuuk's blockade over Ryloth was broken by Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker, Gram, along with Obi-Wan, took Thruster Company and Ghost Company down to the surface of Ryloth to clear out the droid cannons and liberate the small village. After penetrating the droids' outer defenses, Obi-Wan and Gram sent Commander Cody, Lieutenant Lighter, Wooley, Waxer, and Boil to scout ahead. While Waxer and Boil went out of contact, Cody, Lighter, and Wooley reported back that the droids were using the inhabitants of the village as living shields for the cannons. During a following conference with Windu, Kenobi stated that the prisoners would make the mission harder but not impossible. Unfortunately, a recon droid sent by tactical droid commander TX-20 spied on them. After Cody realized that Waxer and Boil still had not returned, Cody sent a transmission out before the Republic forces moved on. Upon entering the village, Kenobi, Alnin and the clones encountered starved Gutkurrs, who began to attack them. Kenobi and Alnin lured the creatures into an alley with the Force, and Commanders Cody, Gran and the clones shot at a bridge above its entrance, trapping the creatures. Waxer and Boil then emerged out of an underground tunnel with the young Twi'lek girl Numa, and Kenobi understood why they had been "sidetracked." Kenobi conversed to Numa in Twi'leki and learned that she could lead them to the prisoners. He tasked Cody and Gran with creating a diversion for the droids, while he went with Waxer, Boil and Numa to the underground passages. As Cody and his men distracted the droids, Kenobi and Gram managed to free the Twi'lek hostages, and they fled into the tunnels. Kenobi then took control of a proton cannon while Gram held off the remaining droids, and with the help of Waxer and Boil, he managed to take out the other cannons. However, a shot from TX-20's tank blasted the three aside. Numa first ran over to the clones and then to Kenobi, but as TX-20 targeted the two, the former Twi'lek hostages overran the tank and destroyed the droid, and Kenobi attempted to shield Numa's eyes from the violence. After the Acclamator transports landed, Mace Windu commended Kenobi and Gram on their victory, but stated that the next mission was much harder: to retake the capital city of Lessu and free the planet. As the Republic forces departed for the capital, Numa called "Nerra!" out to Waxer and Boil one last time, and Kenobi translated for them: "Nerra" meant "brother". Capturing the southern hemisphere After Windu and his forces had headed for Lessu, Kenobi went with their forces to capture the southern hemisphere of Ryloth, while Gram joined Skywalker's Y-Wing squadron and destroyed the Hyena fighters before they could bomb more innocent Twi'lek villages and the capital city of Lessu. Once the skies were clear, Gram went with Captain Breaker to one of the villages to defend it against Tambor's droid forces. Once Breaker had set up turret defense platforms, Gram commanded the battle, with the help of BARC Speeder-mounted troopers of Thruster Company, and destroyed the invading forces, including Droid Commandos, Command AATs, Command STAPs and Homing Spider droids and kept the village safe from looting. Meanwhile, Kenobi was able to successfully take the Jixuan desert. After Windu enlisted the help of the Twi'lek freedom fighters, Windu was able to take Lessu and capture Wat Tambor, freeing the planet from Separatist rule. Aftermath (To be Expanded) The Malevolence Trapped on Felucia : "Grievous. Attacked Felucia he has. Heavy are the losses. In need of your leadership the clones are." : ―Yoda, to Gram and Anakin Skywalker With the start of the Clone Wars, the Confederacy had established a strong foothold on the jungle world of Felucia. By the second year of the fighting, their presence had become so threatening, Generals Gram Alnin, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano, along with clone detachments from the 501st Legion, 212th Battalion and 307th Regiment had been deployed to Felucia to combat the droid forces and defend the world. Kenobi and Skywalker engaged the droids on the front while Alnin and Cody set up turret defenses to prevent Asajj Ventress's droid forces from taking their positions and hold off an evacuation attempt. However, after defeating multiple waves of her droids, including a Super tank shield generator, their forces had been greatly depleted, and attack cruiser Negotiator had been forced out of orbit by General Grievous's strengthening blockade around the planet, making any evacuation impossible. As the droids were closing in on their positions rapidly, Alnin, Kenobi, Skywalker and padawan Tano were quickly being overrun. A large army of B1, B2, and Dwarf spider droids converged upon the jungle clearing where the Jedi, Clone Commanders Cody, Gran, and Captain Rex had established cover for the main body of clone troopers by surrounding them with AT-TEs. Meanwhile, Ahsoka had departed with a jungle patrol of a Clone Juggernaut and walkers, which had also met heavy resistance. : "Form up the gunships! We need to get them down to the surface intact! We will need to move swiftly if we are to break through the blockade. Generals Kenobi, Alnin, Skywalker and Ahsoka will not last long there." : "Quite. We can make it easier by disabling their turrets. That should be able to prevent maximum casualties." : -Plo Koon and Kyle Redbreak preparing to break the blockade surrounding Felucia Meanwhile, the Jedi dispatched a Republic fleet led by Jedi Generals Plo Koon and Kyle Redbreak to evacuate Kenobi, Alnin, Skywalker, Tano and their forces before they were overrun. As Kyle and Plo got through to the surface, Plo taking out the fighters as Kyle and pilot Warthog protected the gunships, the Republic's position began to waiver. Koon and Redbreak led their extraction team to the evacuation site, battling through a large number of droid starfighters in addition to other droid troops along the way. The Separatists then began a push on clone forces to the east of Kenobi's position, requiring an immediate evacuation there, but Koon, Redbreak and their forces arrived just in time to thwart the droids from overtaking the clones' encampment. After picking up the clones at that base, the team neared Alnin's position with Koon and their team. The Jedi soon realized that the gunships had broken through the blockade, and they prepared their troops for the evacuation. With their troops now aboard the evacuation gunships, Plo and Kyle safely escorted Gram, Obi-Wan and Anakin off the planet, only stopping to pick up the resilient Ahsoka from her doomed patrol. She would later be penalized for her disobedience. The Second Battle of Geonosis Rough Landing : "As Captain Rex said, this will be a full scale planetary invasion." : "Our main target will be Poggle's droid foundry. We're settling the score on Geonosis once and for all." : -Gram and Obi-Wan planning the attack Following Senator Padmé Amidala's discovery of the droid factories, the Jedi High Council dispatched a massive Jedi-led detachment of the Grand Army of the Republic to retake Geonosis and halt the facilities' production of battle droids. Tasked with the challenge of landing on the planet and establishing a staging area, the Jedi mounted an attack on the Geonosians, with Jedi Generals Gram Alnin, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Luminara Unduli each leading an assault force. After the invasion force had arrived in Geonosian space and entered the planet's orbit, Alnin, Skywalker, Tano, and Yularen—who had successfully repelled Grievous's forces from Dorin—rendezvoused with the fleet, and Alnin, Skywalker and Tano joined Mundi and Kenobi on the bridge of a Star Destroyer at the head of the fleet. Based on intelligence they had received, Mundi and Kenobi concluded that Poggle the Lesser was holed up within his primary droid factory, was being protected by a massive ray shield, their main target. The Jedi planned to execute a three-pronged attack on the Geonosian defenses. Mundi and Jet were to lead the northern advance, while Kenobi and Clone Commander Cody and Alnin and Clone Commander Gran commenced the central push. Skywalker, Tano, and Rex, meanwhile, would execute the southern assault with their forces. The Jedi would rendezvous at Point Rain. Kenobi's assault force was the first to take flight, with Kenobi leading the way in his gunship. Kenobi and his gunships were met with heavy resistance from Geonosian sonic cannons, closely followed by Gram's gunships, his forces being equipped with sandy-brown colored Phase I Clone Trooper armor. Gram's own gunship was the first of the Jedi to be forced down, while the remnant of his forces were ordered to land just short of Point Rain and continue to it on foot, managing to defend a wounded Obi-Wan as he was escorted to the landing zone. Upon arrival, Cody informed them the Geonosians were well prepared for their attack, and after a lengthy defense to the point where defeat seemed emanate, Anakin Skywalker called in an airstrike on the the Geonosian forces, securing the landing point. Main Foundry : "General, we've got a Super Tank in bound!" : "Another Separatist toy. Just what this battle needed..." : -Captain Breaker and Gram Alnin upon sighting the Separatist Super Tank After the destruction of Poggle's Ray Shield fortress, Generals Skywalker and Unduli's forces moved in to destroy the main foundry. However, a large droid force was launched to retake and rebuild the fortress, and Obi-Wan commissioned General Alnin and Captain Breaker to stop their advances. Upon returning to the damaged fortress, Breaker had his engineers set up turret defense platforms along the droids' advance route. With air support from Alnin's Y-Wings, the battle appeared to be going in the Republic's favor, until Poggle launched a massive strike of shielded Porax fighters, making the turrets' defense difficult. But Breaker had brought along a new "toy" which would aid in the attack. The Ion Bomb, which destroyed all shields, as well as severely damaging and slowing all units on the map. After the droids retreated, Poggle launched yet another strike to outflank Skywalker's foundry assault force. More prepared this time, Alnin and Breaker stood fast in Skywalker's defense, and managed to hold most units at bay, until the Geonosians launched their own new "toy", the Super tank, a massive, shielded unit, which destroyed many nearby turrets with its mortars. But with the aid of his Speeder Squadron, Alnin destroyed all remaining Separatist forces, including the Super Tank. Once the Ray Shield fortress had been secured, Alnin sent a detachment of his forces to aid Skywalker in destroying the main droid foundry. Capture of Koth (To be expanded) Hunt for Savage Opress (To be expanded) Rescuing master Even Piell (To be expanded) War against Grievous Felucia Shortly after the Battle of Felucia, Gram's fleet was deployed over Felucia, launching his forces to destroy several small droid foundries and outposts on the surface. Gram and his forces set up their command post near the droid outpost recently captured by Master Plo and General Skywalker's forces, taking the first of the foundries. Soon following, the droids stepped up their defensive, launching starfighter squadrons across the planet, making any further support from the fleet impossible. Separated from the fleet, Gram's forces pressed on to the next droid foundries, finding them well armed. Meanwhile, Jedi General Kyle Redbreak's fleet was battling to break Grievous's tight blockade over the war-torn planet, only managing to thin out a remnant of the Frigates and Destroyers. Gram's forces, however, were making much more progress, regardless of the lack of both air support, and intel, easily destroying the next two droid installations. However, after a bold strategy by Redbreak's fighter squadron, Republic ships managed to break past the droid general's blockade, forcing the Separatists to abandon some of their remaining installments on the planet. Mission to Iceberg Three : "Generals, I regret to inform you that the situation here is grave. While my people remain loyal to the Republic, the Separatists are making advances on the system, and may soon threaten our home planet." : -King Yos Kolina reporting to Plo, Anakin and Gram Unfortunately, Alnin was forced to withdraw his forces from Felucia, as new intelligence reported Separatist advances in the Mon Calamari system. Upon returning to the Temple, Commander Wolffe met with Alnin outside of the War Room, informing him Master Plo had a dangerous assignment for him. Inside the War Room, Alnin found most of the screens focused on a frozen comet called Iceberg Three. Alnin, along with Plo and Anakin, received a transmission from the Mon Cala King, Yos Kolina, who informed them that if the Republic did not provide aid soon, he would not be able to stabilize the balance between his two races of people. Shortly after Yos Kolina spoke with Plo, Gram and Anakin, the Republic base on Iceberg III reported a Separatist fleet was within attack range. The Jedi responded by sending a Republic fleet led by Gram Alnin, Plo Koon and Commander Wolffe, but upon arrival, they found the Separatists had already blockaded the planet. Plo turned to the Gram, who led a Starfighter attack and managed to punch a hole through the fleet with minimal casualties, and then rendezvoused with Plo at the Republic outpost in sector 327. Upon arrival, Plo Koon required to make contact with the Jedi High Council to inform them of the Republic's slipping hold on the Calamari system, Wolffe and Alnin took a single LAAT gunship to the last standing Communications Tower on the comet, and pushed through the heavy fire of the large amounts droid forces already on the surface, managing to get a message through to Coruscant. With the battle becoming far too intense, Plo Koon decided to evacuate the natives of the area to the safety of the Republic base on Mon Eron. However, General Grievous wanted to capture to refugees, and sent many of his forces, including ranks of BX-series droid commandos, STAPs, AATs, Dwarf spider droids, and Persuader-class droid enforcers, in a landing craft to stop the transports loaded with the refugees from leaving the planet. In counter to it, Wolffe had his engineers prepare blaster turret defense platforms, and placed them, along with the troopers of Wolfpack, under the command of the Gram to stop the droids' advance, while Plo engaged the Separatist fleet in orbit. With Wolffe and the troopers of Wolfpack defending the two paths leading to the outpost alongside the Jedi, and only stopping to re-supply with ammunition, Gram and Wolffe were able to hold off the invaders long enough for all three waves of the Republic's refugee transports to safely launch from the base. Once all the droids had been pushed back, and the refugees moved safely, Commander Wolffe prepared a LAAT gunship to leave the planet before Grievous could send reinforcements. However, just as the 104th Battalion prepared to retreat from Iceberg III, Grievous landed at the outpost to personally lead his forces to victory. Wolffe and his men left the task of battling Grievous to the Gram, who managed to defeat the Separatist General in a one-on-one lightsaber duel. Swiftly defeating him, Grievous retreated to his fleet, as did Wolffe and Gram. Gram frees JokerandSpanner.png|Gram frees Sergeant Joker and Corporal Spanner from Droid captivity on Iceberg Three. IcebergIIIevac.png|Iceberg Three's residents are evacuated aboard LAAT Gunships. Rescuing Master Gallia : "Thanks for the rescue, masters!" : ―Adi Gallia to Plo and Gram Shortly after the mercy mission to Aleen, protocol droid C-3PO and astromech droid R2-D2 were to be transported back to Coruscant aboard Adi Gallia's Jedi cruiser, the [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Adi_Gallia%27s_flagship Liberator], which was on patrol in that sector. However, in a surprise attack, they encountered a Confederate fleet led by General Grievous, which quickly crippled the cruiser's main reactor. The cyborg quickly launched boarding ships to capture the Jedi. Gallia and her troops of the 91st Recon Corps engaged the attacking droids, but were quickly overrun. While nonessential personnel evacuated from her cruiser on LAAT gunships amidst the dogfights in space, Gallia engaged Grievous in lightsaber combat, but she was overwhelmed and taken prisoner. Her cruiser, meanwhile, was swiftly destroyed by the turbolaser fire from the enemy. However, the droids R2-D2 and C-3PO managed to escape to Patitite Pattuna aboard a BTL-B Y-wing starfighter. Upon receiving word of this attack, Gram and Plo Koon gathered the attack cruisers Security, Retribution, Sentinel, Moniter and Everlasting and traveled to launch an attack on Grievous's command ship to rescue Gallia. Upon their arrival, Grievous quickly left the bridge, where Gallia had been held, and attempted to evacuate himself and his prisoner. But the Jedi quickly deployed boarding forces to claim the Providence destroyer; Plo moved to destroy the Battle Droids of the ship while Gram with Commanders Gran and Wolffe went to rescue Gallia and stop Grievous. The clone troopers dispatched the droids while Gram briefly engaged Grievous. Close to the door to the hangar, the general held Alnin back long enough for himself to flee aboard the Soulless One. After freeing master Gallia from her droid captors, the Jedi and their group reunited with Plo to finish off the remaining droids. In a peculiar series of events, R2-D2 and C-3PO found themselves aboard the same cruiser and in the middle of a firefight. Afterwards, when 3PO informed the Jedi of he and his counterpart's adventures, Plo stated Wolffe would be very interested in listening, much to Wolffe's frustration. Umbara : "It is imperative we take the capitol as swiftly as possible." : "And hold it." : "Our biggest problem is going to be the local militia. The Umbarans have aligned themselves with the Separatists, and are heavily armed." : -Gram, Obi-Wan, and Anakin during the briefing After the death of Umbaran senator Mee Deechi, Umbara, the shadowy planet tucked away in the Ghost Nebula, subsequently left the Republic and joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems, taking with them their advanced technology. Being near key hyperspace lanes, the Republic launched a massive invasion on Umbara, led by High Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Gram Alnin, as well as Jedi Generals Skywalker, Tiin, and Krell. Landing Once the blockade around the planet had been broken by padawans Tano and Offee, Gram and Obi-Wan briefed their troops on the battle plan: Masters Krell and Tiin would support Gram and Obi-Wan's troops to the South, while Anakin's battalion would prevent enemy reinforcements to the North, and capture the capitol city, which was of the utmost importance. After the briefing, Anakin's troops, which included Captain Rex, ARC Trooper Fives, Jesse, Hardcase, Kix, Dogma and Tup, boarded their LAAT Gunships and lifted off for the planet's surface, soon followed by Kenobi and Alnin's battalions. As they were transported down to the planet's surface, they encountered heavy fire from the surface and Umbaran starfighters, but still managed to get through. After their pre-launched, All Terrain Recon Transports had taken out a majority of the Umbaran Hover tanks, the Gunships were able to land on the surface, and Skywalker, Kenobi, and Alnin's battalions pressed on towards the capitol. Upon landing, Alnin's group was tasked with contruction of a Republic outpost on the surface, which would be their first initial foothold. Once the outpost was up and operational, the battalion then made their way to advance on the Umbaran capitol city. Capitol Attempt Gram and Obi-Wan's battalions began their push for the capitol, knowing Anakin's battalion would move in for a surgical strike on the city. But unknown to them, Anakin had been called back to Coruscant by request of the Supreme Chancellor, and his battalion was placed under Pong Krell. General Krell, who immediately adopts a very derisive, condescending stance towards the clone troopers, showing them no respect or consideration, does not follow Skywalker's original plan of attack on the capitol city, instead ordering a full frontal assault down the main road. Which backfires, resulting in a strong Umbaran defensive, pushing away all battalions from attack. The Airbase Unable to get anywhere near the capitol city, Gram and Obi-Wan contacted general Krell for support, informing him of a recently discovered Umbaran air base which was resupplying the capitol. Alnin and Kenobi told the general to take the base in order to cut off arms to the capitol. And after a lengthy fight, the battalion of the 501st was able to break through and capture the airbase. Droid Supply Lines : "Can't we destroy the Supply Ship?" : "We're trying, but with little success." : "Their fleet outnumbers ours. And the extra ships we were promised have not yet arrived." : "We'll just have to take that capitol regardless of the missiles. My battalion will meet yours at the rendezvous coordinates." : -Captain Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gram Alnin and Pong Krell discussing the Umbarans' most recent offensive Despite the capture of the airbase, Gram and Kenobi's battalions were forced by the Umbarans' long-range missiles to retreat from their positions. While supply lines to the capitol were cut off from the airbase, the city received new armed shipments directly from a Separatist supply ship orbiting the planet. And the Republic fleet, awaiting reinforcements from the Iktotch system provided by Kyle Redbreak, was unable to break through and destroy it due the overwhelming numbers of the Separatist fleet. Krell proceeded to state to them that the risk of the missiles would be necessary to take the capitol. Before Obi-Wan or Gram could object, his transmission strangely cut out, presumably from jamming signals from the enemy. However, despite Krell's plan to march into the missiles to take the capitol, three troopers of his battalion launched a rouge covert operation to use the Umbaran starfighters to infiltrate and destroy the Separatist supply ship. Not only did this sever Umbaran supply lines, it gave an opportunity for Master Redbreak's reinforcements to break through to the surface. Once the flow of resources to the capitol city had been ultimately cut, Gram and Obi-Wan arranged for all battalions to meet at the rendezvous coordinates for the final strike on the city. Once the outer defenses had been disabled, Obi-Wan's battalion would move straight down the center of the city, covered by Kyle's platoon, while Gram's battalion moved to the east to take out the city's MHCs and other heavy defenses. But, they still had no contact with Krell, and decided to proceed to the rendezvous without him. Meanwhile, however, Krell was angered by the rouge operation carried out by two of his men, and ordered them to be executed. But when the Rex and the clones refused, he ordered the prisoners back to the brig and had the rest of the battalion to move against an Umbaran renegade squadron disguised as clone troopers, which was actually a platoon of Kenobi's battalion Krell had ordered to the same place. When the clones realized they had been betrayed, they hunted down and arrested Krell for his treason. At the capitol city, Gram's battalion moved in to take out the heavy defenses, but they were too well armed and Gram's men could not advance any further. But Gram saw an alternative to the fight, and he, general Redbreak, and Clone Commanders Gran and Branch, with the aid of R2-D2, fought their way to the tank depot underneath the city and utilized the Umbaran hover tanks to destroy the Mobile Heavy Cannons. With them out of commission, the rest of Gram's battalion moved in for the rest of the city. After fierce fighting, the Umbarans laid down their weapons as Gram received word that Obi-Wan, Cody, Master Tiin and their forces had captured the city center. Though the day was won, Gram and Kyle met up with Obi-Wan and attempted to alert the 501st Legion at the airbase that the remaining Umbarans were headed to their location. Once the Umbaran renegades had been captured, all sectors were secured by Obi-Wan's and Gram's battalions, and Umbara was fully under Republic control. Missing Kiros Colonists (To be Expanded) A New Threat Sith Massacre After Savage Opress escaped capture by the Jedi, he was sent by Mother Talzin to the Outer Rim in search of his long-lost brother, Darth Maul, who was believed to be killed at the hand of Obi-Wan on Naboo. After he discovered Maul, driven to near-madness from his exile and kept alive by his hatred, on Lotho Minor, he returned him to Mother Talzin on Dathomir to be treated. Talzin resurrected the Sith Lord, healing his twisted body, granting him newly constructed legs and restoring his mind to its original state. Maul informed his brother of his struggles and how he survived. And Opress assured him he would have his revenge. The two brothers then departed for a small village on Raydonia, where the two would mercilessly slaughter all innocents within it, in order to lure Kenobi into their trap for Maul's revenge. : Main Article: Skirmish Above Raydonia Maul sent a message to the Temple as he murdered the villagers, stating he would kill even more if Kenobi did not face him alone. Reluctantly and against their better judgement, Gram and Yoda agreed it would be best if Obi-Wan went to finish Maul once and for all, both of them sensing he would receive an unexpected ally. Asajj Ventress, who had set out to claim the one million credit bounty for capturing or killing Savage Opress, encountered the two brothers aboard their turtle tanker, where they were beating Kenobi. Ventress aided Kenobi and they both began a fierce duel with the Sith brothers. However, they soon realized they were far too outmatched and escaped in the tanker's cockpit escape pod. Sith Academy Shortly after, Opress warned his brother that with their escape, the Jedi would know about his return. Maul advised him to be patient and allow the Jedi to seek him out to begin his plan for revenge not only on Kenobi, but the entire galaxy. With this, Maul and Opress traveled to a remote region of Umbara where they located an Ancient Sith Academy. Upon arrival, they were welcomed in by the Sith Acolytes, including their master, Varad Zagg, residing in the building, who had been driven near-madness from power and exile. There, in the Academy's main chamber, Maul awaited the Jedi to seek him out. Meanwhile, Alnin felt an unusual compulsion in the Force, particularly after he, Masters Yoda, Kenobi and Redbreak studied a Sith Holocron that was discovered shortly after the battle of Umbara by Jedi Master Dak Gammaforge when he and his troops encountered a mysterious acolyte trained well in the ways of the Force. Shortly after Kenobi departed for Raydonia, Gram took the Sith Holocron and traveled to Umbara aboard the Security. With cruiser's register in low orbit, General Gammaforge ordered a patrol force of his troops to meet him. Alnin, briefly accompanied by Commanders Gran and Cody, went in a LAAT/i Gunship and deployed from the air on an AT-RT just short of the Academy, passing CC-7901―nicknamed "Shades"―and his troops patrolling the sector. They quickly caught up to Alnin as he was dueling one of the Sith acolyte warriors just outside the Academy. Once they dispatched the Acolytes outside, Alnin and the troopers approached the door to the academy. Closely inspecting it, he found a socket in the center of the door in the shape of a holocron. Alnin carefully took out the Sith holocron and inserted it; almost instantaneously, the door rose and the party entered the ruins of the academy. As the door closed behind them, Gram and his troops cautiously proceeded into the main academy chamber, where they were soon attacked by the Acolyte warriors, Healers and Elites of the Sith. Alnin was able to easily counter their sloppily brutal attacks and continue his investigation of the building, feeling an uneasy sense of something, or someone, familiar. Challenges of the Sith : "You are stronger than I thought. Very well, I shall destroy you!" : "You will only destroy yourself. The path you now follow is a path of self-annihilation." : ―Varad Zagg and Gram Alnin Battling their way into the first antechamber, Alnin's search through the area found himself and Captain Shades in a Sith training chamber with four deadly training Magnaguards, all quoting sections of the Sith code in combat, which some of Gammaforge's troops were able to identify. After the pair dispatched them, they quickly hurried back to the rest of the force in the main hall, who had begun to take casualties. Fighting back the Sith counter-offensive led Alnin, Shades and Clone sergeant Tripper into a sealed chamber with Sith acolyte master Varad Zagg in meditation. In this state, Zagg produced three Dark visions before the trio, of Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu, to demonstrate that victory to the war they fought would ultimately require their allies' sacrifice. While the clones hesitated firing upon the apparitions of their superiors, Gram was not fooled and swiftly fought his way past the them directly to Zagg. After the defeat of his hallucinations, the Sith instructor concluded that Gram could not be turned and decided to kill the Jedi himself. However, upon vanquishing Zagg's Sith powers and after a fierce duel, Alnin struck a fatal blow to him. He then ordered the body to be returned to the Republic outpost, sensing Gammaforge would find something of an interest in it. But an uneasy familiarity still looms over him. Dark Encounter : "Welcome, master Alnin. I've been expecting you." : "Have you now? Well, I apoligize for being...late. Have we met?" : "You have forgotten me so easily. Surprising since I gutted one of your dearest friends on Naboo." : "It...is you." : ―Maul upon Gram's encounter Upon returning to the main hall once again, Alnin and the clone troopers defeated the remaining Sith followers and secured most of the area except for one final antechamber. As Alnin and Captain Shades slowly approach the large, partially destroyed room, the Jedi senses the dark feeling stronger than ever before. And no sooner does he attempt to search within the Force at what it is, he looks into the room to see Darth Maul himself, saber at the ready. Ordering Shades to stay back, Alnin engaged Maul in a duel, sensing the former Sith apprentice had not yet entirely regained his full power. Also sensing Alnin might have the upper hand, Maul retreated into a state of healing while his brother, Opress, entered and continued the duel, throwing Shades against the wall. With his brute strength, Alnin began to waver slightly. This only worsened when Maul rejoined the battle. Together, the brothers began brutally beating him, which disarmed him of his saber; Maul punched Gram repeatedly and Opress sent him skidding across the floor to the edge of one of the lava pools. Before Maul could finish him, however, Captain Shades fired at Maul and Opress to stop them. Though they deflected the shots with ease, Gram received enough of an opportunity to grab his Lightsaber and continue. With Shades's assistance, he eventually overpowered Opress, leaving only Maul. With his strength gradually regained, Alnin once again managed to defeat the Sith Lord in another heated duel. Enraged by his defeat, Maul threw both of them back with a Force blast and escaped through a hidden exit with his brother. While victorious, Master Alnin felt an uneasy feeling the Force with Maul's return. He then contacted Cody and Gran to return and extract himself, Shades and his men. War Efforts on Glova (To be Added) Mission to Carlac After Ahsoka Tano had visited to the snowy world of Carlac with Lux Bonteri, son of late Separatist senator Mina Bonteri, the Jedi Council became aware of how powerful the Mandalorian splinter group, Death Watch had grown. Bonteri had traveled to Carlac to meet with the group, led by governor Pre Vizsla, in order to get their assistance in his quest to avenge his mother's death at the hands of Count Dooku. Bonteri learned of Death Watch's true nature and narrowly escaped them with the aid of Tano. After Lux departed on his own, Ahsoka returned to the Temple and reported her findings. Troubled by this, in addition to the Death Watch's recent attack on Jedi Knight Dak Gammaforge at the Republic outpost on Umbara, the Jedi Council elected to investigate their threat further. The clone unit, Wolfpack was nearby the system while tracking a patrolling Separatist frigate and was ordered to travel there. They arrived shortly after the frigate somehow lost auxiliary control and crashed on the planet surface. Upon constructing an outpost on the planet, Commander Wolffe reported back to the Temple stating the Death Watch had indeed taken up multiple positions in both camps and local villagers, the occupants of which were being held hostage. Once this was received, Gram and Obi-Wan decided to travel to Carlac and confront the threat personally. And on the suggestion of Yoda, padawan Seth Farlast was to accompany them as well. (To be Expanded) Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi General Category:Leader Category:Jedi Ace Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Duelist Category:Sentinel Category:Blademaster Category:Champion Racer Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Saber Master Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:The Unyielding Category:Beta Tester Category:The Liberator